


" I Need Seven Inches Or More"

by ElusiveBlackCat



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBlackCat/pseuds/ElusiveBlackCat
Summary: It's ladies karaoke night at Mabie's and a certain captain is in for a real special treat.





	1. "I Need Seven Inches Or More"

**Author's Note:**

> Some more fun with Ichabod and Abbie. Enjoy. Comments are welcome. Thank you for reading as well as the kudos. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's girls Karaoke night at Mabies, and a certain captain is in for a special treat.

"Can someone please get that sad woman off the stage!" one of the bar patrons yelled as Zoe was trying her best impression of Brittany Spears 'Work Bitch."Get her off already the girl can't sing worth shit! Now where's my girl Abbie Mills at, because if anybody around here can sing,"It's her," a black woman at a table with some of her girlfriends.

"Crane who thought the woman obnoxious turned around to glare at her, and had a few choice words of his own. _Pardon madame but some of us here are trying to enjoy our refreshments as well as the entertainment, if you cannot be polite you may do us all a favor, and kindly take your exit."_

"Oh no he did not. Did you just here that shit." "Yep I sure did said one of the women at the table. "Hey! said the woman snapping her fingers. "Thrift shop!"

 Ichabod turned. "Are you talking to me?"

"Well i don't see anybody else around here who looks like they just robbed the local Good Will." Why don't you do us _all_ a favor and get that reenactment wannabe/girlfriend of yours _off_ the stage." 

"Yeah we saw you two come in together." Don't try and not claim her because her ass can't sing."

 _She_ is _not_ my girlfriend.

_Whatever._

 Ichabod had gotten to the bar a full hour early before meeting up with Joe, but he had yet to show, _Good lord_ where could he possibly be. I thought with him having been a soldier that being punctual was of the utmost importance, obviously things have rather changed on that front. Crane did his best to not look in the ladies direction. Zoe finally finished her song.

Ichabod stood and applauded Bravo!" as well at least a few others while the rest just shook their heads.

"Truth is i'm waiting for Abbie Mills says one of the guys at the bar.

"Yep me too!, she could sing for me any day."

"You got that right as the guys clinked their beer bottles together.

"Hey are you fellas talkin about Abbie Mills, the bartender asked. The men all nodded. "Well how about I let you in on a secret, leaning in. "Now you didn't here this from me but i have it on good authority that both the Mills sisters as well as that hot new Agent uh... what's her name."

-Agent Foster said one of the gentleman.

"Yeah her. Well turns out they got something big planned for tonight."

"Is that so huh," says one of the men grinning. I had planned on leaving after that last act, but there is no way in hell i'm leaving now. "No _sireee._ I wouldn't miss this for the world. You got uh.... any details you could give us."

"All i know is that it has to do with that guy right over there, the bartender nodding in Ichabod's direction.

"Alright five bucks says it finally happens. Those two are finally going to hookup.

"Hey count me in, says another guy.

"I'll throw in ten."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait just a minute fellas. What makes you think that it has anything to do with that. "i mean come on, and i'm not saying the guy is hurting in the looks department, because he ain't. Not that i'm lookin or anything,but i'm just sayin he's a good lookin guy that's all. But the outfit. The outfit's gotta go. Especially if he plans on landing a woman like Abbie Mills."

"I mean what is that anyways some sort of Colonial wear. "Is he trying to start a trend or something."

"Reenactment," says one of them chiming in.

"Looks authentic." 

"Yeah?" And uh.. how would you know."

"I gotta a cousin in Jersey that's like an expert in this sorta stuff. You should see the inside of his house. "It looks like the inside of a historical museum.Anyways did it ever occur to any of you fellas that maybe, just maybe, she might be into that sorta look."

"No way."

"You think so?'

 _Come on_ you guys. How many of you have seen those books, you know the one's our wives _think_ we don't know about, that are usually stashed somewhere underneath all the junk in their nightstand along with a box of 'Entemann's. "Romance novels" is what they call them."

"Yeah my wife is like obsessed."

 Anyways as i was sayin. Have you guys ever seen the covers to these books?" The men nodded. "Yeah."

"And how many of you have seen those books with guys on the front who like him,"pointing at Ichabod. There was complete silence. "I rest my case." 

 

 


	2. Nasty Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women turn up the heat, as Ichabod gets a lap dance. And Zoe is not happy.

 Abbie, Jenny and Sophie were all in back primping and getting ready before they hit the stage.

"Abbie where in the hell did you find these teddies, because these are like old school super high-cut at the hips and shit." Seriously though. Where did you finds these?'

"Fredricks of Hollywood, she says laughing. You know if you want something done right at least go to the source."

"You sure this isn't from your favorite online adult store **_Adam & Eve_**, says Jenny eyeing her suspiciously. I've seen some of that shit you've got hidden in the back of your closet. "I'm surprised Ichy hasn't found it yet, especially with him being all Mr.Housemaid. Doing the cooking, and the cleaning.'

-Handling your delicate's when your not around, Sophie added with a smirk. But back to what your sister was saying. 'So do you have like a stockpile of dildos or something."

 Jenny laughed. "Yep she sure does.'' So I've got a question for you sis."

"I'm sure you do Jenny, and i can _only_ imagine what it's going to be she replied sarcastically.

"Crane's dick. How big do you think it is?"

"How the fuck should i know. "I haven't seen it."

"I know you haven't seen it, but you were there at the cabin when he tried on his first pair of skinny jeans."

 _Yes_ , Abbie replied in an exasperated sigh. Is this going somewhere, because if it is just spit it out already."

 _Fine, y_ ou said that when he tried to sit down in them that he couldn't, followed by  _Gods wounds_ _leftenant, A sure sign of the apocalypse is definitely skinny jeans."_

_And?_

"Obviously Crane has a massive dick, If he of all people couldn't even fit in those, then that's saying something. And something tells me he isn't circumcised, and i'll bet he hasn't had any sex, not since before or after Katrina bit the dust."Come to think of it that's a whole lot of cum Ichy's been wanting to release since being in your presence. And since he's had his shots, and there are no diseases to speak of, I'm pretty sure he'll want the full experience of indulging in all things Agent Mills without the condoms."

 _God_ you are so nasty, says Abbie laughing.

"No nastier than you. "You picked out the song _and_ the outfits."

"Whatever, let's go," as the three of them walked up the stairs and to the stage, the announcer came on. "Alright Ladies _and_ gents he drawled, hold on to your beers because what i got coming to the stage is guaranteed to make your palms sweat." Many of you have been asking for her, and i am here to say that your prayers have been answered."

Put your hands together for the unbelievably sexy and gorgeous Abbie Mills, joined by her beautiful sister Jenny Mills, and that hot new agent Sophie Foster. "I give you _Nasty Girls._ "

Crane's mouth fell open as he looked over at Joe,  Did you know about this."

"Maybe, he replied with a sly grin.

 The spotlight hit the stage as the three women stood with their backs to the crowd in thigh high sheer black  robes and wearing extremely high heels, eliciting whistles, and hollers from the crowd. "Yeah now that's what i'm talkin about!" hollered one of the men sitting behind Crane, who at this point felt a sudden rise in temperature not just with himself, but the crowd in general.

"Dear god!" Crane gulped as his eyes traveled up and down the backs of Abbie's _very long_ , _very smooth_ , bronze toned legs. As the beat started Abbie looked over her shoulder teasingly at the crowd as she moved her body to the beat before finally turning and singing;

 

_That's right pleased to meet you, still don't wanna tell you my name_

_Don't you believe in mystery , don't you wanna play my game_

_I'm lookin for a to love me like i never been loved before_

_I'm lookin for man who'll do it anywhere even on the limousine floor_

_Cause tonight I'm livin in a fantasy, my own little nasty world_

_Tonight don't you wanna come with me do you think i'm a nasty girl_

* * *

 

 Abbie's lustful eyes were trained on Crane as she sang the lyrics to a song that had him on the brink of ejaculation, as she descended the stage walking slowly towards him, while Jenny and Sophie worked the crowd. 

 

_I never had use for sailors, I think they got water on the brain_

_I think they got more water upstairs, than they got sugar on a candy cane_

_That's right it's been a long time, since i had that'll do it real good_

_If you ain't scared take it out, I'll show you what a real live nasty girl should_

 

 Crane looked over at Joe again, who seemed all too amused in watching the him come undone. A Captain who always had a snappy comeback, Mr. Know-It-All who always had something to say, had nothing as the woman he longed for nightly came over and stood in front of him, placing a perfectly smooth leg between his crotch. His beer slipped from his hands as his eyes took in every inch of leg as the robe she wore revealed part of her inner thigh. _Gods wounds_ she was beautiful, and the scent of her arousal coupled with whatever smelled like sweet honey drove him crazy with desire. He looked up into her gorgeous hooded eyes, as she sang; _Do you think i'm a nasty girl, Do ya da-da._

This question was _most_ unholy, he thought to himself. For her to tempt him in such a way. This was a side of his leftenant he's never seen. _My, my what -a- little-minx_ he thought as Abbie's voice dropped down to a seductive tone.

 _I don't like this groove, Try and give me something i can croon to. Catch my drift_ (music playing) _That'll work. K_ eeping her eyes fixed on him she slowly began to untie her robe, as the hollers and whistles rang out.

"Your a lucky man!" 

 Abbie's robe fell open revealing to him a body he only wished to lay eyes upon one day., and there she was glossy smooth taut brown skin encased in nothing more than a high-cut deep purple laced teddy, immediately his cock hardened as she sank slowly into his lap and began rotating her hips in a slow sensuous movement. She inched her lips closer to his barely touching as she purred:

 

 _That's_   _right I no longer can control it, I need seven inches or more, (groaning)_

 _Tonight i can no longer hold it, get up, get up, I can't wait anymore,_ she crooned as she moaned and groaned before backing out of his lap slowly and giving him a wink as she directed the ladies back to the stage. _Uh it's time to jam, Dance nasty girls, dance. Everybody uh it's time to jam..._

The song finally ended as Abbie turned to go backstage she looked up and saw a look from Crane she had never seen before. _You'll pay for this leftenant_   he mouthed and with a smug smile he held up his beer. _Cheers. To be continued_

 


End file.
